Peace Never Lasts
by Thunderstorm101
Summary: While Ryou was training in China, there was a bit of an accident...and now he's headed to the Tendo Dojo in Tokyo with a perverted old man because he needs a place to stay and get used to his curse. ON HAITUS
1. Prolugue

(A/N) This is my first ever fic, and I really want input. So...review, review, review!

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, so don't sue or something dumb like that.

**Prologue**

* * *

It was a good morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Bakura was still asleep…Ryoh should have known it was too good to last. He sighed, and got up, beginning to brush his ivory hair, grimacing at the state of the mirror in his hotel room. 

Still, he couldn't really complain. Not really. He wouldn't let Bakura out to steal things, so he only had the money he could get from working odd jobs as he traveled China on his mission of training. At least Bakura found the notion of his hikari traveling China for martial arts training interesting; otherwise, Ryoh would have a _veeeery_ grouchy tomb-robber on his hands.

Sighing, Ryoh dressed in a simple gi, tying his black belt around his waist, and went down to ask his guide if there was anywhere he could get cheap food in the area. Otherwise, he _might_ just have to let Bakura get some money, so he could eat. Moreover, letting the tomb-robber out didn't really seem like the best of ideas at the moment. Besides, his "guest" was still sleeping, snoring loudly at the back of his mind. Disgusted and annoyed, Ryoh closed the door to his soul-room, in a vain attempt to block out the infuriating sound.

"Ah! Sir! You is awake!" called out Ryoh's guide in his imperfect Japanese.

"Do…you know of any good places to eat…that aren't expensive…?" Ryoh queried.

"Maybe can get food near Training Ground of Accursed Springs?" replied Ryoh's pudgy guide.

"Oh, alright!" Ryoh brightened at the thought of food. "Wait a second…Training Ground of _Accursed_ Springs…"

At the back of Ryoh's mind, something dark and twisted stirred…

"Oh, yes! Is alright, just don't fall in water, paying sir!"

"Right, right…"

/Hikari…/

/Oh, what is it, Yami/

/I want to see this…Training Ground of Accursed Springs thing./

/Yami, we're going there for some food./

/You know, you could get better food sooner if you'd just let me pick some pockets./

/I could also block you out when I'm breaking things. That's the only reason you pay any attention, right? It's not like you can use karate./

/I get the reflexes when I take over…/

/True, but I know you like to watch me break things./

"Sir! Dazing off not good way to get there."

"Oh! Right, right, please, lead on!"

And so it was that Ryoh found himself following his guide to the small café that had been built by the Training Ground. His stomach rumbled.

As he and his guide waited for their food, the guide began to tell Ryoh the story of the Training Ground of Accursed Springs. As he did so, he mapped the area on a napkin, telling the tragic tale of each spring…

"And this Spring of Drowned Girl. There is tale, very tragic, of girl who drown there one thousand five hundred year ago. Now whoever fall in, take body of girl! This Spring of Drowned Panda. There is tale, very tragic, of panda who drown there two thousand year ago. Now whoever fall in, take body of panda! This is Spring of Drowned Dog…"

/This is _boring_. Hikari, why are you listening to this/

/I wouldn't want to fall in one of those springs./

/Look! The food's here! Maybe we can actually _look_ at the springs after you eat…/

/Alright./

After a hurried meal, Ryoh went to look at the springs. Unfortunately for him, a dark entity with a twisted mind took it onto himself to make life just a touch more interesting.

The dark spirit if the Sennen Ring separated from its host. While separated in this manner, it could only be seen, heard, and could only touch, its host.

/Yadonushi, which one's the Spring of Drowned Dog again/

/Oh! You're interested, Yami? It's this one, right here./ Ryoh told his permanent 'guest', as he pointed to the spring in question. The dark spirit grinned, and gave its host a good shove, so that he fell headfirst into the spring.

"Oh, no!" The guide cried, "he fall in Spring of Drowned Dog! Now cannot carry money for to pay me with."

As the guide bemoaned his predicament, a white-haired dog with large brown eyes leapt out of the spring with all of his possessions clamped firmly in his jaws.

/Yami, EXPLAIN./

/W-well, I just wanted to see if it was true…/

/Well, now you know/ Ryoh was, understandably, a little upset. Not only was a dog, physically, but he was also a dog in his soul-room. He made a mental note to block out his yami from his practices for a week.

"Ah! Paying sir! We must be to changing you back!"

Ryoh dropped his things. They didn't taste very good, anyway. "Wrerf?"

/I want to see something…/

Abruptly, the pendant around the dog's neck flashed brightly, starting from the Eye of Horus decoration in the center and spreading to the five bangles around the edge. The light spread throughout the dog, which swiftly transformed into a human form. The tomb-robber looked down at his naked form, and blinked. He then dressed and picked up the soaked possessions, going through his host's pack and removing anything that had been completely ruined by its dunk in the cursed spring.

"Sir? How you do that?"

"Magic. Now what was that about changing back…?"

"Ah, yes, sir. Hot water be changing back. We go get some, yes?"

"Yes, that sounds good."

/And then we're going right back to Japan! While we still have money for a boat!"


	2. A Pet

**(A/N)** I apologize. It took me a little long, but I was bummed out because no one was updating Split Up. Oh, well it also took me a bit to write this because I was having so much fun with Split Up (and homework. Never forget the homework.)

I mean, school's ending in five weeks, then the eighth grade will be over and I'll be headed for Reseda High Science and Math Magnet. What's the big deal?

In any case, this chappie is dedicated to writer's cramp, without which it never would have turned out the way it did.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Ranma ½ or Tendo Dojo. If you think that I do, you're seriously messed up. All I own is about half of the crappy plotline, because it was inspired by an RPG my sister and I made up.**

* * *

That's right! I don't own the plot for my own fic! Bwahahahahahahaha! It's not my idea!

Oh, and …/ is hikari to yami

/… is yami to hikari.

Peace Never Lasts **

* * *

**

Chapter One

"A Pet"

* * *

Ranma cheerfully bounced out of bed, feeling better than he had in a long, long time. Happosai was in China, Kuno and Kodachi were in Hawaii on vacation, Ryoga had disappeared, Shampoo and Cologne had agreed to lay off for a while, and Mousse had gone with Ryoga. He and Akane were having a rare moment of peace, and Nabiki had found another way to make money. Yes, everything was perfect…it's surprising that he thought it could last.

As Ranma jogged out for his morning workout, his braid bounced on his back. The air was warm, which was just as well, because he would likely be falling in the pond.

"Good morning!" his father cheerily greeted him, "are you ready to take a swim?"

"I'm not the one that's gonna be swimmin', panda!" he replied.

* * *

Happosai sighed as the man shook his head, refusing to let him on the ship. How could he _possibly_ return to Japan if he couldn't get a place on a _ship_? He wasn't Ranma or Genma, to swim from Japan to China and back again!

How could he get a ride…?

As long as he was stuck in China, he might as well add to his precious collection. How to do that, though…? Underwear was all well and good, but he needed something to get a good reaction…maybe even a fight from Ranma. Now, what could be big enough to do _that_…?

"Excuse me," called a soft voice, interrupting his meditations.

Happosai turned, to see a young woman with a figure even better than Ranma's in his female form! As an afterthought, the old pervert noticed a white dog with large, soulful eyes standing behind her.

"Do you know who this dog belongs to? He doesn't have a collar."

She spoke true. Upon closer inspection, instead of a collar, the dog wore a strange medallion, a golden triangle with a stylized eye in the center. The whole thing was encircled with a golden ring that had five pointers dangling off of its edges. It also had a pack strapped onto its back.

"He's _my_ dog!" cried Happosai, who, of course, couldn't possibly let an opportunity like this pass him by. Who knew what was in that pack? In addition, the necklace glittered so invitingly.

* * *

Ryoh reflected on how he'd gotten _into_ this odd predicament. Bakura had gotten some hot water and poured it on himself, causing Ryoh to resume human form. After which Ryoh took control of the body, and rigged his pack not to fall off if he transformed wearing it. He would be able to carry his pack as a dog!

Then he bid farewell to the guide, giving the man his well-earned pay. Once he reached the coast, he managed to buy the last ticket for the last cruise ship for the whole month back to Japan that (thank goodness) allowed pets.

Once he'd put away his ticket and was headed for a nearby restaurant, some little kids dumped a bucket of seawater on him, turning him into a dog. The children's mother saw him and the bucket and scolded her children for "soaking the poor doggie." Bakura had found the whole thing immensely funny and couldn't take over to help in any case because he would wind up stark naked.

The woman had gone off in search of his owner, taking him along. Then this old man who seemed barely able to take his eyes off her décolletage said he owned Ryoh. _Moreover,_ he was going through Ryoh's pack!

"Hmmmm…" the man muttered, "what's a dog doing with a ship ticket? To _Japan_? My prayers have been answered!

/What's _with_ this freak? muttered Bakura, who was in Ryoh's soul room, sitting on the bed with Ryoh on the floor, lying at his feet in his dog-form.

I don't know/ Ryoh replied with a soft whine, We should be careful./

/Of course. He's going to use _our_ ticket, so be his pet for a while. This could be interesting.

Ryoh snapped out of his inner conversation in time to catch the old man looking at him. "If you're going to be my pet," he began, "you'll need a name."

/Yadonushi-sama, there's no _telling_ what kind of name he'll give you! Bakura thought-cried in a panicked tone.

Ryoh had it covered, though. He used his paw to scratch "Ryoh" in the sand.

"Oh!" the old man cried. "You can write?"

"Wrorf!" Ryoh barked, wagging his tail.

"Well, then, I'm Happosai! Shake." Happosai said.

Ryoh raised his paw and shook the old man's hand, trying _very_ hard to ignore his darker half laughing in the back of his mind.

"Well, Ryoh, what say we catch our ride?" Happosai suggested. "We'll get on that ship, and I can show you the Tendo Dojo!"

A dojo? Yaaay! Yami, I can do more _training_/

/Ryoh, you're a _dog_. How can you train if you're a _dog_?

Hot water./

/Serious?

Yup./

Ryoh bounded after Happosai, who had his only ticket back to Japan.

* * *

Happosai glanced back and saw his dog bounding after him. Nevertheless,…Ryoh was a bit _too_ smart to be just a dog…and besides, dogs don't carry tickets for a cruise ship around as a rule. Maybe there was a Spring of Drowned Dog at Jusenkyo…Well, there was only one way to find out!

"C'mon, boy!" he called out, and Ryoh bounded right over to him, tail doing a very good windshield-wiper impression.

* * *

As Ryoh followed Happosai to their room, Bakura separated into his invisible spirit mode.

"Good morning, ladies, gentlemen, and canines!" began the spirit, inaudible to all but Ryoh. "And we're following our canine buddy, and my Yadonushi, Ryoh, along with his master, Happosai!"

Yami-sama, what are you _doing_/ Ryoh asked in his tired mind-voice.

"I'm glad you asked, my good dog! I am livening up the place!"

You mean you're bored./

"Precisely."

"Here we are!" Happosai cried happily. "The place where we shall live for the next two weeks! Now come in here."

Ryoh followed the ancient pervert into the room. It was rather nice.

"What have we _here_?" cried the annoying spirit, "The old man has a kettle of hot water!"

Yami, he probably wants some tea./

"Then why has he no cup? No, he is after some nefarious deed…"

"Now to see if my hunch is correct," Happosai proclaimed, "for no _ordinary_ dog can write in sand! There _must_ be a Spring of Drowned Dog, and _you_ must have fallen in, Ryoh! Prepare to prove me right!

* * *

Happosai poured hot water on Ryoh, certain that he was right and the dog he had found was a person. When the steam cleared, he saw he _was_ right, for before him stood a pale young man with long, white hair, about the same age as his disciple, Ranma. On his chest was the pendant Happosai had longed for since he first saw it.

There was a moment of silence in which the young man removed his pack, which had surprisingly stayed on during his transformation.

"Who are you?" Happosai demanded.

"My name is Ryoh," the youth informed the master of peeping toms as he dressed. Then his eyes glazed, and he paused. "And don't even _think_ about trying to steal my pendant, you old thief!"

Happosai was amazed. Could this young man who had fallen in the Spring of Drowned Dog read minds?

* * *

Thanks for the heads up, Yami-sama/ Ryoh sent gratefully.

"It was nothing, Yadonushi-sama."

"Say, Ryoh," Happosai began.

"Yes, what is it?" Ryoh snapped, irritated.

"Do you have anywhere to go once you_ get_ to Japan?"

"I was going to stay with a friend."

"Could you come home with _me_? To Tendo Training Hall? I could say you're my pet dog, and people say the weirdest things around animals."

"You want me to _spy_ for you?"

"You get free food and a warm place to sleep." Happosai wheedled.

"Deal," Ryoh said, swiftly. Free room and board! Jackpot!

**

* * *

(A/N) Thankies to all the people who reviewed, except for that nasty person who said there wasn't enough action. I'm not good with action!**

Anyway:

**MikariStar** Ryoh looks however you want him to look. The whole point of a written story is everyone looks the way you imagine them to. Therefore, yes, to you, I suppose he's a cute little puppy with the floppy ears and the waggy tail cuuuuuuuteeeeeee!

**Misawa Kaitou** thanks, and I will!

Now, to all you other people out there in fic land, I need reviews before I update! Review, REVIEW, **REVIEW!**

Thank you.


	3. Ryoga Returns

**(A/N)** Unfortunately for you and for me, my server's on the fritz and I might not be able to update as often as I would like. I apologize for any stress or anxiety that that may cause anyone who actually likes my fic that I am writing for the sheer pleasure of simply writing it.

I don't know what's going to happen next any more than you do. Well, maybe a little more, since I've always got one or two chappies in my notebook waiting to be typed up XD.

* * *

Anyways:

**Disclaimer** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Ranma ½, and most of the ideas used in this chapter. The characters are not mine, most of the jokes are not mine, in fact, the only thing that _is_ mine is the plot, which sucks!

* * *

Do not mind me, for I am feeling depressed because all my lovely chappies had been erased and had to be retyped. Sigh, an author's work is never done.

Oh, and the evil has been messing up all my work, so I apologize if it looks and reads like crap. And putting in translations is a pain in the ass, so could you tell me if you want them, because if no one says they _want_ them, I won't put them in.

* * *

Peace Never Lasts

Chapter Two

"Ryoga Returns"

* * *

Soun leapt into the air, fear radiating outward from his long hair (which was standing on end) to his moustache, as the Tendo family alter shattered.

"Satome!" he cried, and was almost instantly gratified when a panda wearing a vest and holding a sign with "_What_?" written on it walked into the room.

"Th-the _alter_!" Soun wailed.

"So?" replied the panda, via sign.

"So, the _last_ time this happened, the Master returned!"

"B-but we got _rid_ of Master Happosai!" the panda looked terror stricken at the thought of his Master returning yet again.

"Hey," a bored, feminine voice called out, "what's up?" In the doorway stood a redheaded girl with a single braid, wearing oversized boy's Chinese cloths.

"Ah! Ranma!" Soun exclaimed cheerfully.

"Ranma!" echoed the panda's sign.

"Turn human, pop," Ranma suggested, proffering a kettle of hot water.

"Thanks," Genma—now human—said. "Now, Tendo, tell my son what's happened."

"Ah, yes! Ranma, as the heir to Tendo Training Hall, you must be the one to deal with this horrible _evil_."

"Watcha mean?" Ranma asked, looking bored.

"Boy, do you not _understand_?" demanded Genma Satome, "The Tendo Family Alter has been shattered! It is an _ill omen_!"

"Yeah, for the _Tendo_ family!" Ranma shot back, feeling irritable. "It don't have _nothing_ to do with _me_!"

"Raaaaaanmaaaaaaa…!" Soun wailed, his battle aura expanding so that his head seemed to fill the room. "Are you…or are you _not_…engaged to Akane?" he boomed.

"I suppose I am," Ranma huffed, arms folded across his/her chest.

"And his she…or is she _not_…a Tendo?"

"She is," Ranma conceded. "I just think you two are freaking out over nothing is all."

* * *

Alas, Mr. Tendo and Mr. Satome were _not_ freaking out over nothing.

"As my pet dog, every resident of Tendo Dojo will feel sorry for you," Happosai said to Ryoh over lunch. They were sitting around the table in their suite.

"Dare I ask _why_?" Ryoh inquired as he speared some sushi on his chopsticks.

/I might have a notion, Yadonushi-sama, Bakura ventured.\

\Bakura, I'm trying to listen to his explanation/

"They all have me pegged as an evil troublemaker and panty-thief," Happosai sighed, trying to look innocent.

/Panty-thief?\ Bakura choked.

"Panty-thief…?" Ryoh echoed. "Why would you steal women's underwear?"

"They're my silky darlings!" Happosai corrected. "As I was saying, if they're going to tell you juicy secrets, the residents of Tendo Dojo can only see you as my pet dog. If you wish to assume human form, you'll need some sort of alibi to hang around."

"Do you need a disciple?" Ryoh asked the first question that popped into his head.

"You-you would _really_ be my-my-my _disciple_…?" Happosai stuttered, eyes tearing up.

"If you would have me. You see," Ryoh began, "nearly my entire life I've been traveling by myself, learning different forms of martial arts. But I have _never_ had an actual _teacher_. Until now, my only teachers have been my opponents. My only means of learning new techniques was to survive them."

"Ryoh, my boy, let me tell you now," Happosai explained, "if you're going to be my disciple, you must call me 'Master' from now on. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," Ryoh smiled. "And what of my _name_, Master? Your pet dog and your new disciple can't have the same _name_."

"Hmmmm… I'll call you Inu until darling Akane can come up with a name for you."

"Joy," Ryoh muttered, already envisioning a spending an unspecified period of time known only as "Inu".

"But for now—" Happosai began, hefting a bucket filled with cold water, "—you should get used to your canine form!" he cried, splashing Ryoh.

Ryoh retaliated by shaking himself so that most of the water in his fur sprayed all over the room, soaking Happosai.

/Very _good_, Yadonushi-sama. Let's spray _water_ all over and make the suite smell like _wet dog_. Ugh…\

\Well, you don't have to stay out if you don't want to smell it, Yami-sama./

/Naah, I'd rather watch Happosai wrinkle his nose at it.\

Indeed, the Master of Perverts was grimacing at the unpleasant odor of soaked dog.

"Inu!" he snapped, "go _outside_! You _reek_!"

"Woof!" Ryoh exclaimed. \Who's he kidding/ he said internally, \he's the one that soaked me/

"Out!" Happosai cried again, opening the door and shoving him outside on the deck.

Once out in the fresh air, Ryoh was once again struck by the way smells were intensified in his transformed state. He was just poking around when he noticed a strange thing…And exotic scent was coming from the prow of the ship. It smelled of every place Ryoh had ever been, and quite a few he didn't even know existed.

The white dog trotted over and found the source of the scent. It was a young man with a umbrella, a large pack, a bandanna, and fangs.

"Wrerf!" Ryoh barked, wagging his tail.

"Hmm? What's this? A dog?" The young man squatted down, patting Ryoh on the head. "Where's your owner?" he asked.

\Yami-sama—should I/ Ryoh asked with a mental doggie grin that never the less managed to be quite evil.

/Well, he _did_ ask…\ Bakura answered, with an almost-identical grin. /So show him, why don't you?\

Tail still wagging, Ryoh turned and began to slowly move back towards the suite Happosai was in.

* * *

Ryoga blinked as the weird white dog wearing the odd pendant turned and began to walk away, tail still doing a very good impression of a windshield wiper.

"Wrerf!" the dog barked, looking back at him.

"Oh!" Ryoga cried, hurrying to follow the dog. It led him to a room, number 13, and scratched at the door.

* * *

Happosai was just realizing that Ryoh didn't have anything of value in his backpack when there was the sound of a dog's claws scratching at the door.

"Coming!" Happosai called out. He then bounded to the door and opened it, thinking, 'Maybe my new disciple and pet found a hot girl!' He was, therefore, disappointed when he saw it was only Ryoga.

"Happosai!" Ryoga shouted, clearly stunned.

"Ryoga!" Happosai shouted, mimicking the young martial artist's tone and shocked movements.

"When did _you_ get a dog?" Ryoga demanded.

"Three hours ago," was the answer.

"You-you didn't _name_ it, did you?" Ryoga asked, remembering Pantyhose Taro. Not even a dog should have a name like _that_!

"What? No. I'm calling him Inu until dear Akane can name him."

"Good ide—wait! Keep your hands off of Akane, you old freak!"

* * *

Ryoh had been sitting there, silently watching the exchange with a doggy smile on his canine face.

/Yadonushi-sama…\

\Hmm/

/What happens when his new _disciple_ comes in? C'mon, stir things up! I'm bored!\

Without another word, Ryoh trotted into the next room, which had a kettle of hot water and his pack. His pack, which had _obviously_ been rummaged through.

Bakura took over, and, naked, picked up the kettle and emptied it on his head, turning Ryoh human. He then dried off and dressed in black shoes, long black sleeves cut out that hugged his abs, and fingerless black gloves.

Then he swapped with Ryoh. /Have fun, Yadonushi-sama,\ he taunted.

**

* * *

(A/N) Yeah, I know, evil place to stop, but that's where I ended the chapter. Writer's cramp and all that.**

Now, dad says I have to go to bed, so I'll just get the acknowledgements done.

**Misawa Kaitou** actually, Ukyo will be in this fic. Just not yet. And I can't tell what she'll do without giving away a plot point. Yes, I have a plot! Just not a good one…

**DreamCherry66 **yeah, um, your way of spelling is probably right. Anways, cute thought, and that's exactly how _I_ pictured Ryoh when I started writing this. XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD


	4. Meet My Disciple

**(A/N)** Oops! I almost skipped over this chapter, can you believe it? Then there'd be a gap I'd have to fix! Oh, no! Not _that_!

In any case, let this continue! By the by, how do you like my new divider? doesn't delete it, so I use it .

12121212121121211212121212212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

**Disclaimer:**

So sad 

_Ryoh's not mine_

_And neither are Ryoga_

_Or Mousse or Happosai either_

_No, no_

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

**(A/N)** Err…yeah. I can't seem to stay away from those things.

Now, back to the story!

Oh, and, as usual:

\…/ hikari to yami

/…\ yami to hikari

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Chapter Three 

"**Meet my Disciple"**

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Ryoga's and Happosai's happy argument was abruptly cut off when a young man with shockingly white hair and pale skin, dressed in black with the pendant the dog had been wearing in plain view, burst into the room.

"Ah!" Happosai cried, "Ryoga, this is Ryoh, my latest disciple."

"Hello," Ryoh said pleasantly, "Master Happosai hasn't told me a _thing_ about you, although that's probably for the best."

"Yes, it probably is," agreed Ryoga. "So tell me, how did you meet this despicable old man?"

"He stole my cruise ticket, so I had to sneak on board."

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Ryoh smiled brightly at Ryoga. The martial artist was _clearly_ slow on the uptake.

/He sure is!\ Bakura cried, entusiasticly. /He hasn't even asked about the Ring yet!\

\You're right, he _hasn't_/ Ryoh agreed, awed.

"Hey, uh…Ryoh? You look a little dazed." Ryoga hesitantly pointed out. "Are you alright?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine," Ryoh muttered. "Sometimes I daze off a bit, that's all."

"Make sure you don't do that in a fight," Ryoga joked.

"I'll make sure not to," Ryoh joked back.

"Well then, since we're all on better terms with one another, what say we all have some tea," Happosai suggested, looking crafty.

"Sounds good," Ryoh and Ryoga both responded exuberantly.

/I don't trust this, Yadonushi-sama. He's trying to make trouble.\

\I agree. We'll have to be careful, Yami-sama./

"Hey, Ryoh," Ryoga began, "I think Happosai has some sort of mischief planned."

"Most likely, Ryoga. Master Happosai really does enjoy causing trouble."

"Right. So, if he does, do we unite against him?"

"I don't know, Ryoga. I don't really want the Master mad at me. If he causes trouble, I'll probably sit back and watch the show."

"What if he does something _really_ bad, though?"

"Then we'll see what I do, won't we?"

\Yami-sama, you don't think Master Happosai would splash me with cold water, do you/

/He probably wouldn't, but if he does, I'll take over before it hits. Then I'll pretend to be you.\

\Good idea./

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

"Hey, Akane!" Ranma called out.

"Oh, Ranma! Do you want to try the cookies I just baked?" the short-haired girl asked hopefully, "I did like Kasume said and double-checked the ingreedeants before I put them in!"

"Look, Akane, I was going to tell you about what our paranoid fathers cooked up, but if you want me to poison myself instead…"

"_Ranma_!" Akane shouted, "how about you actually _try_ my cookies before you say things like that?"

"Alright then, but I want _you_ to try them _first_."

"Ranma, stop stalling and try my cookies," Akane cried, exasperated, as she shoved the plate toward him.

"Oh, alright," Ranma grumbled. He picked up one of the ominously lumpy and slightly burnt possibly chocolate chip cookies, closed his eyes, and popped it into his mouth.

Akane sighed as Ranma chewed, swallowed, and collapsed to the floor, choking. And she'd thought she'd done so _well_, too!

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

"Uuaagh…" Ranma groaned as he spat out the remains of an ill-fated possibly chocolate chip cookie. "Oh, yeah! Our dad's think the old goat's coming back, and he's gonna be worse than ever!"

"Happosai coming back, worse than before? What can we do about it?"

"I don't think it's gonna happen. There's no cause for worry!"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Alas, there _was_ cause to worry.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh…" Happosai laughed to himself. "With Ryoh to spy for me and distract Ranma, I'll be able to do whatever I please with no consequences whatsoever!" The perverted old man continued to cackle and plot as he brought the tea back for Ryoh, Ryoga, and himself.

He came in just in time to see Ryoh's eyes unglazed. It was just a bit disorienting when he that. Maybe it was some weird technique he picked up elsewhere in the world…

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Ryoh snapped out of his internal conversation with Bakura about wether or not Happosai would try some cheap trick, because the old man was entering the room.

"Master Happosai, let me help you with the tea," Ryoh said as he rose. Bakura separated so that he could keep a better eye on the ancient panytphile.

"Good, good, Ryoh. And after tea, you can escort Ryoga back to his suite."

"Can't he find it on his own?"

"Why don't you _ask_ him, Ryoh? Go on."

"Ryoga," Ryoh began as he poured some tea, "Master Happosai said that I should go back to your room with you."

"Oh, would you? It's room 793, and my sense of direction is so—so _terrible_ that I would _never_ find it on my own," at this point, Ryoga was so overcome with self-pity that he began to cry.

"Don't worry," Ryoh reassured the wailing martial-artist, "I'll guide you."

"Thank you, _thank_ you," Ryoga sniffed. "Thank you _so much_!"

/Ugh,\ Bakura commented/too much emotion.\ Then he took over.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Ryoga gasped as a sinister aura enveloped Ryoh. The now ominous slim young martial artist treated Ryoga to a carnal grin, displaying wicked fangs.

"I'm sorry," the thing pretending to be Ryoh insincerely apologized, "I have a bit of a headach. I'm _sure_ Master Happosai's dog can help you."

'_Hmm,_' Ryoga thought, '_what if the dog is really Ryoh? I know!_'

Ryoga pulled a bucket of cold water out of nowhere (seriously, where do they get those things?) and shouted, "take _this_!"

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Happosai gasped as Ryoga threw water all over Ryoh. If the victim of the Spring of Drowned Pig learned his new disciple's secret, Happosai would loose his advantage! The old man stared in horror as the water struck its target, only for his eyes to bug out when the slim, pale, mysteriously menacing figure failed to turn into a dog.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Bakura grinned to himself when Happosai's eyes bugged out. Ryoh was a dog again, which was fine by him.

"Now, I'll go and get Inu to guide you back to your room," he growled, pretending to be angry at having been soaked. He went into the other room, removed his clothing, dried off, and switched with Ryoh.

Ryoh trotted out and barked to get Ryoga's attention. He'd take the directionally challenged boy back to his room.

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Ryoga felt embarrassed. And he'd felt so sure that Ryoh had fallen in the Spring of Drowned Dog, too. But when he soaked him, nothing had happened.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212212121212

Happosai's mind boggled. If he could find out how Ryoh had delayed his transformation, he could taunt Ranma with it, or maybe use the knowledge to trap him in his female form.

Yes, if he could do _that_, Ranma would be hopeless!

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Ranma shuddered.

"What was that?" Akane asked him.

"Dunno. Sudden chill," he replied. '_What could it be?_' he wondered.

"Oh, it's nothing, then," Akane supplied. "Happens all the time to me."

"Alright then."

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212212121212121112121212121212

**(A/N)** Thanks again to all those who bothered to review, without you, I wouldn't bother to continue this fic.

12121212121212121212121212121212121222121212121111212121212121212121212

**Happiness's Deceit:** To TT: sorry if I forgot the pants, yes, he _is_ wearing them, they're skintight and black. Happy with the picture now? To Kai: I've already written the next chapter, I just can't type more than one a day without hurting myself.

**Misawa Kaitou:** I know it's spelled "Ryou" I just spell it "Ryoh" as a reminder of how to pronounce it. And, could you stop asking who's going to show up? I don't know who's going to show up until they show up. Probably not, but it's not a sure thing.


	5. Mousse

(A/N) I am so soooo sorry about my random erratic updates! I really don't mean to take so long! So, sorry! . 

Let's get this straight, I do not, never will, and never have, owned anything that is not mine. If you recognize it from somewhere else, it belongs to someone else. KK? K.

131313

**Chapter Four**

Mousse

Ryou wagged his tail cheerfully as he led Ryoga along the deck of the ship. He glanced up occasionally, checking the room numbers so Ryoga wouldn't go to the wrong one.

Finally, he reached the door. He whined and scratched at it a bit with his doggy claws.

"Inu?" Ryoga asked, "Is this the right door?"

"Ip!" Ryou agreed, mildly annoyed at Happosai's name for him. Inu, indeed!

/I think it suits you, Yadonushi-sama/ Bakura murmered.

/You _would_/ Ryou retorted with a mental growl.

/Good doggy/ Bakura chortled.

/Yami-_sama_! You like me as a _dog_ more than a _human_, don't you…/ the put upon hikari whined.

/It does give me a sense of mastery…/ the King of thieves conceded. /And it _is_ pretty funny…/

/Oh, yes, very funny. Ha_-ha_ and all that/

"Wrerf?" Ryou glanced up, only to find that Ryoga had wandered off again.

131313

When Mousse heard the scratch at the door, he hurried to find his glasses, crashing around the room in the process.

"Where are they…?" he muttered, peering nearsightedly about the room, even though his thickly layered glasses were around his neck on the chain his darling Shampoo had given him before he left Japan to train with Ryoga. However, all of this had temporarily escaped the Chinese man's mind.

Mousse was wearing his normal robe with sleeves that extended well past his hands and concealed assorted weapons. For Mousse was…the _master_ of hidden weapons! He never fought without them…

"Arf! A canine complaint interrupted his meditations.

"Where _could_ they _be_?" he exclaimed, striking his chest and thereby locating the item in question. "Oh," Mousse muttered as the world slid into focus around him.

The nearsighted Chinese warrior opened the door and looked down, only to find that the dog had already gone in. He sighed, and turned around.

131313

"Arf!" Ryou complained to the world in general. Did that directionally challenged man _have_ to wander off at every opportunity?

Then he heard the crashes inside.

/Hnn…hikari, it seems that we aren't the _only_ ones sharing a room with someone./

/Why didn't his roommate go and look for him, then/

/Maybe they're in the same boat/

/Scary thought./

Oh that note, the door opened and a Chinese man with shoulder-length black hair and his eyes hidden behind thick glasses.

Ryou trotted into the suite before he was spotted. It was nice, there were souvenirs from all over the world. He could also smell a hot bath. Perfect.

"Hey!" cried the man, startling Ryou. "Shoo! Out, _out!"_

Ryou looked back, a touch annoyed.

131313

"Hey!" Mousse tried again, waving his hands at the white dog. He glared behind his thick glasses. The dog had just sat down, it was _not_ moving.

"Hhrrrnnn…" it whined, looking up at him with wide, brown eyes.

"Huh? You're…not a normal dog, are you? I have some spare clothes you can wear, and I'll keep your secret if you want."

Without another sound, the dog stood, tail wagging. The Chinese warrior sighed, and led the _obvious_ victim of the Spring of Drowned dog to his bath. The white dog leapt into the hot water, and a slim, muscular man with a shock of white hair and the same pendant the dog had been wearing climbed out.

"Thanks, but you had _better_ mean it about not telling," he smiled. His voice was soft, not the voice of a warrior.

"Heh…and what if I _did_ tell…?" Mousse smirked. If he played his cards right, he could blackmail this fool into doing whatever he asked of him!

"Then Master Happosai would be furious. And I'm afraid I would have no choice but to help him have his revenge on you for neutralizing his secret weapon," Ryou sighed, with an expression suggesting that he would love to help the old man with his revenge.

"I see…" Mousse murmured. '_So…this boy is the old pervert's disciple. Funny…he doesn't seem to be the type._'

"By the way, I'm Ryou," Happosai's disciple commented to Mousse as he pulled on the spare outfit. "Should I wash this and return it tomorrow?"

"Huh? Oh…sure. I'm Mousse," the warrior muttered, distracted.

131313

/Ryoga's roommate doesn't seem very focused, does he, Yadonushi-sama/

/No, he doesn't…/

"Oh, Ryou?"

"Mm? Yes, Mousse?"

"Have you seen Ryoga?

"I'm afraid he got away from me. I was in my dog form, guiding him back here. When we arrived, he was gone." Ryou frowned. He should find Ryoga and get him back here. It was just cruel to leave him to wander.

"Then we should find him!" Mousse exclaimed. "It's not right to just leave him to wander!"

"Right!"

The two marital artists hurried out onto the deck.

"We should split up," Mousse suggested.

"Good idea," Ryou agreed, and with that, they split up to find Ryoga.

131313

Ryoga looked around. He seemed to be in the boiler room. That wasn't right…

He remembered following Inu to the room, then he'd wandered off, wondering if maybe there were other people he knew on the ship. Then, when he tried to retrace his steps back to his suite, he'd looked all over, but hadn't found it.

He was about to leave, and then he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Ryoga! Are you in down here?" It was Ryou!

"Yeah! I'm lost!" Ryoga called back.

"Well, stay put, I'll come get you," Ryou laughed. There were footsteps, and the white-haired disciple of the ancient pervert came into view, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Gonna take me back to my suite?" Ryoga asked, sheepishly. _'I don't believe I'm asking someone who willingly takes orders from Happosai for help…'_

"Sure, but we should find Mousse, first. I asked him to help me look for you."

"Uh…you could always take me to my room, and _then_ go find Mousse, and what happened to Inu, anyway? Hey, wait a sec! How come you're wearing Mousse's clothes?" At first, Ryoga had been afraid of getting lost again, but this was a new development. Ryou was wearing Mousse's clothing, and Inu had vanished…

131313

/Yami-sama…help/

/Oh, if you insist./

131313

Ryoga blinked as Ryou's ever-present pendant flashed, and his aura returned to the way it had been back in Happosai's chambers. This wasn't Ryou.

"Good question," the _thing_ in Ryou's body grinned. "How about I answer it after we find Mousse?"

"Alright, but before we go anywhere, how about you tell me what you are. I know you're not Ryou, your aura's all different."

"Hnn…" the thing grinned, displaying its fangs again, "I'd forgotten that you pesky martial artists could sense me. I don't see why you need to know my name, though."

"Well, I'll have to call you something!" Ryoga exclaimed.

131313

Bakura growled, this martial artist was beginning to annoy him.

"Very well, Ryoga, you may call me Thief King Bakura." _'Heh, maybe he'll get off my case if I tell him to call me "Thief King" Bakura.'_

131313

"Fine, _Bakura_," Ryoga grumbled. He would find out what this thing was, then he would free Ryou from its grasp! But first…he had to tell Mousse what had to tell Mousse what had happened to Ryou, and then the two of them could work together.

Bakura grinned, looking evil. "Let's get to Mousse, then."

"Alright, we'll find Mousse, get back to my suite, then _you_ answer all of my questions."

"You and that nearsighted fool Mousse will learn what _I _think you _need_ to know," Bakura hissed.

"Fine," Ryoga growled, feeling that Bakura could easily be the most dangerous thing since Happosai went on that rampage when under the influence of the Chinese hypno-incense.

Bakura grinned, his eyes flashing a bright crimson.

131313

Mousse whirled around when he heard the footsteps and sensed the powerful, dark aura. There was something very dangerous here, so the Chinese warrior was ready for battle.

"Mousse! _There_ you are!" Ryou called. He had Ryoga with him, and seemed perfectly at ease.

"That _aura_…" Mousse murmured.

Ryou's face fell, then his hair whipped about in an intangible wind and he chuckled darkly, tipping his head so that his bangs shadowed his eyes.

Ryoga sighed and stepped forward. "Mousse," he began, "allow me to introduce you to Bakura."

"You mean…that's not Ryou…?" Mousse murmured, stunned.

"No, I'm not…" Bakura hissed, just loud enough for the two martial artists to hear. He looked up, grinning, displaying feral red eyes and sharp white fangs. "Heh, heh, heh…" he chuckled darkly.

"You want a fight?" Mousse asked, preparing for battle.

"Wait!" cried Ryoga, "he's promised to answer our questions once we get back to the suite!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mousse growled. _'I'll find out what it is, and just how to get rid of it. Even if Ryou is Happosai's disciple, he doesn't deserve to be taken over like that.'_

131313

/Was that really necessary, Yami-sama/

/Oh…no. But it _was_ fun! And Yadonushi, you'll be answering their questions./

/Why me/

/Jus remember to only tell them what I OK, and we'll be fine. And swear them to secrecy. Feel free to use the "gym sock" threat./

/Right, we can't let anyone else find out about you. I shudder to think of what Master Happosai would do./

Bakura smiled secretly to himself as he led the way back, the tip of Ryoga's umbrella pressed into his back.

131313

(A/N) Wow, so sorry that took so long. I really didn't mean to make you wait like that. From now on, I'm going to try to update something once a week. No guarantees, but I will make the effort!

Thank you to all of you who reviewed, and I may not have as much time to actually write these things, thanks to the necessary evils of my Spanish and Biology classes.

Please R&R, you can never have too many reviews. Suggestions will probably be used sometime eventually in a later class.


	6. Secrets Revealed

(A/N) Yes, I am aware of how erratic my updating is. All I have to say is, R&R, and please let all flames have purpose. A flame with out a purpose is just used to light my campfire; a flame _with_ a purpose is heeded. KK? K.

For the last time! I do not own Ranma! I do not own Yugioh! In fact, I don't even own this laptop! It's my dad's! All I own (in relation to this story) is the lame, nearly nonexistent plot and the notebook I wrote the chapter in!

/Bakura to Ryou/

Ryou to Bakura

1313131313

**Peace Never Lasts**

**Chapter Five**

**Secrets Revealed**

Happosai looked about his suite and sighed. What was taking Ryou so long? Had Ryoga wandered off? He wanted to interrogate his disciple about his "delay the transformation" trick.

Ah, well…at least he had all the tea and cakes to himself while his disciple was off guiding the directionally challenged martial artist to his suite.

131313131313

Ryoga watched Bakura carefully as they entered the room, just in case the creature tried anything. However, even he was unprepared for when Ryou suddenly regained control.

"Mm? Ryoga? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked. "Did I daze off again?

Ryoga had been about to ask Ryou a question when Mousse beat him to it.

"Ryou, what is Bakura?"

The pale boy paused before answering, "Bakura is a dark spirit…if you tell anyone about him, he'll steal your souls."

"Our-our _souls_?" Ryoga gasped. "What would he do with them?"

"He says that he would seal them into dirty gym-socks," Ryou replied, wrinkling his nose.

"And…_would_ he?" Mousse asked, a morbid fascination on his face.

"Well…he'd have to _find_ some dirty gym socks first, but I don't doubt he would. It's just his style," Ryou wrinkled his nose again.

"Is Bakura dangerous?" Ryoga asked, beginning to feel somewhat panicky.

"That depends on what you mean by dangerous," Ryou began. "He's no martial artist, but he can easily take your soul. If you get on his bad side, then yes, he's dangerous. And he's defiantly mischievous. And he adores chaos."

"Then he'll love Tokyo," Mousse deadpanned.

1313131313

/Yadonushi, do you think Tokyo is really going to be that much fun/

With you _and_ Master Happosai there? I don't doubt it.

"I'm sure he will," Ryou hastily replied. "And remember, don't tell Master Happosai about Bakura, because he doesn't know yet. We should try to keep it that way, just in case we need an ace in the hole against him. And speaking of Master Happosai, he'll be wondering what kept me so long, I should be going.

"Bye!" Ryoga called as the white haired martial artist ran along the deck to his master's suite.

1313131313

Happosai was about ready to burst with curiosity. In all his years, all his travels, _never_ had he heard of a way to delay a Jusenkyo curse once the victim was splashed! How he would love to dangle this knowledge over the heads of Ranma, and his ungrateful student Genma!

In fact, even if he had no idea how his latest student had stopped himself from transforming in front of Ryoga, he could still taunt Ranma and have no end of fun! Maybe he could tell him it was a meditation technique and soak the lad to feel him up as part of his "training".

The old pervert's meditations were fortunately cut short by the arrival of his snowy-locked disciple.

"Ryou, my boy!" Happosai cried, delighted. He ran forward, grinning from ear to ear in a way that boded ill for all involved.

"Master!" Ryou shouted, dodging the old man, "Let me at least change into my own clothing!"

"Your own…? Wait, why are you wearing that myopic fool's clothing? Does he know our secret?"

"Yes, Master, but he won't tell."

"Oh? Did you threaten to splash him and turn him into roast duck?"

"Mousse is a _duck_?" Ryou asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, disciple, Mousse is a duck, in the same way that Shampoo is a cat, Ryoga is a pig, Genma is panda, and you are a dog."

"Oh. Well, at least let me change into a more comfortable outfit before we continue. Mousse's clothing is…different."

1313131313

After Ryou ran off, Mousse turned toward Ryoga.

"Do you really think Bakura can steal people's souls?" he wondered aloud.

"Whether he can or he can't, he's still dangerous. Just _think_ of what he might do to Akane once we reach Tokyo!"

"Or…my darling _Shampoo_! I don't know what I would do if he stole Shampoo's soul away!"

The two fell silent, trying to imagine what would happen to the unsuspecting city of Tokyo with Happosai and his latest disciple returned to it. It was clear that Ranma Satome would have his hands full trying to defend the city…and they could court Akane and Shampoo while he was busy!

Ryoga and Mousse looked at each other and grinned. This could be the opportunity they had been waiting for.

Happosai scowled at the delay, but allowed Ryou to go and change his clothing. Soon…soon he would know how Ryou had delayed his transformation and hidden the truth from Ryoga.

The ancient menace broke into a broad grin when he saw his pale apprentice walk back out, wearing black pants, a tight black shirt, and an unbuttoned black jacket.

"Now that you've changed, you've got some explaining to do. How did you delay your curse?"

"Magic," Ryou replied, his face blank.

"I _thought_ so! So...how'd you do it?" the pervert wheedled.

"Master, why do you want to know? It only works for me."

"Oh? Wait a sec…is it your necklace?"

"Yes, Master, my family's pendant does allow me to hide my curse. Which is why, aside from the fact that it's a family heirloom, you'll never get your hands on it."

"I see…" Happosai was already plotting how to first expose the pendant's power to Ranma and taunt him…then maybe steal the pendant itself just to stir up some trouble. But that would only come after Ranma realized that Ryou and Inu were the same entity. The old man grinned to himself, almost instantly lost in his plans.

1313131313

(A/N) All right, then, I hope everyone liked this chapter of _Peace Never Lasts_, and I would like to have a bit of a vote. Should I post a new story I've been working on when there's nothing better to do? It's called _Loss of Memory_, and it's a bit clichéd. There will be action in it, and I just wondered if any of you thought it would be worth it to actually put it up on the site for people to read, because personally, I don't think it's very good.

Now, I've got some good news, for all of you who were even mildly worried about my grandma. If this is the first you've heard about her, then that's because I forget what I was talking about in which author's note of what fic.

Now, grandma's out of intensive care, and she may even be able to go outside this weekend. She's looking a lot better, and trust me, someone on oxygen is a lot less disturbing than someone on a respirator.


	7. Chapter 6

(A/N)

WaterTrainer…you just _had_ to say that, didn't you? In your review? You just _had_ to say that about my Grandma.

Maybe…maybe I should be th-_thanking_ you…I'd nearly forgotten. Get…get better…? Recover…? Hardly…she died. I believe in ghosts, yes. In reincarnation, yes. I don't follow any kind of religion, but there are things that I believe.

Doesn't take away the pain, though. I don't think it'll ever stop hurting, really. So, thank you for reminding me about Grandma…but a curse on you for making it hurt again!

No, I _don't_ own Yu-Gi-Oh, _or_ Ranma ½…

sniffle why'd you have to say that…? sob

\Ryou to Bakura/

/Bakura to Ryou\

_thoughts_

131313131313

_Yes! It is all mine!_

_Where are you taking me? Why now?_

_What is this white room?_

13131313131313

**Peace Never Lasts**

**Chapter Six**

Bakura watched as the old pervert dazed off the way people always thought his Yadonushi-sama did whenever they talked. _What could_ _he be thinking about_? The tomb-robber wondered. _Some sort of plot? Maybe he's trying to figure out how to get the Ring away from us…_

/Yadonushi-sama…\

\Mm? Yes, Yami-sama/

/I think that your "master" is plotting to steal our Ring.\

\…I think you may be right./

/Are you going to do something about it?\

\We'll wait until he tries it, then we'll show him just how foolish it is to cross an Item Holder./

The ancient dark spirit smirked in the privacy of his soul room. This was getting fun…_and to think, I almost didn't push Yadonushi-sama into that spring. My existence would have been so much more boring if he hadn't been cursed. Besides, having a hikari that turns into a dog is so much fun!_

131313131313

Ryoga turned to his fellow rival.

"Mousse, we need to do something about Bakura."

"Are you sure? If we're lucky, he should be distracted with the old letch."

"What if he decides to go after the girls, though? Or if he decides that we're too much of a threat, and he should just go and steal our souls anyway?"

Mousse shook his head at the directionally challenged pig.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that if he's enough of a problem, that every martial artist in Nerima, working together, will be enough to take him down."

"But…what about Ryou? Bakura takes over his body! If we take down Bakura, what will happen to Ryou?" Ryoga glared at the nearsighted duck.

"…Whatever happens, I'm sure Doctor Tofu will be able to fix him up."

"I suppose…"

13131313131313

Ryou shuddered as a sudden chill raced down his spine. "I do believe that there is some manner of unpleasantness in my future…"

"Ryou! Are you through dressing yet?" An old man's voice called out.

"Yes, Master! Just a bit nervous is all!"

"Ha! No disciple if mine will give in to mere nerves!"

"…" Ryou silently came out, giving the old letch a stare that would unnerve a mountain.

"Now, tell me the secret of that pendant!"

"It's an old family heirloom, dating back to Ancient Egypt. It's magical, and helps the wearer to resist curses and avoid thieves. It also returns to its rightful owner if stolen, or thrown off a tower into a deep, dark forest, or banished to another dimension, and the thief generally pays a great price."

"Are you threatening me, my boy?"

"No, Master. I am merely stating a fact. The last person to steal the Ring from me was found catatonic in an alley."

"Well, well, well…I don't suppose you'd agree to helping me with a bit of mischief once you're cover as my dog is blown?"

"Master Happosai, that should take a good, long while."

/Darn right it should. _I_ like having that trick up my sleeve, too.\

\You are impossible./

/Thanks\

"Good night, Master."

"Hm? Oh, yes, g'night, m'boy."

131313

(A/N)

Yes, I know, it's short. I'm sorry.

Next chapter: the return to Nerima. What will the NWC make of Ryou, Happosai's mysterious new disciple? What will Akane name Happosai's dog (open to reader suggestions)? And how long will it take Ranma to get in a fight with Bakura?

_Warning: not all questions will be answered in the next chapter._


End file.
